Lost and Yet To Be Found
by Azure for Sure
Summary: Hermione Granger was a new transfer student at the beginning of their 5th year. Knowing that she was a muggleborn, the students and the teachers were shocked when the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin. non-canon
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Hermione Granger was a new transfer student at the beginning of their 5th year. Knowing that she was a muggleborn, the students and the teachers were shocked when the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin.

**This is my disclaimer for this chapter and the rest of the story. I do not own any of the settings and characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** In this story, instead of Draco being placed in Slytherin in his first year, he was placed in Gryffindor instead. But he still has that same arrogant attitude of his. He's basically Hermione's part in the Golden Trio.

He would never get use to the sensation of passing through a wall. He opened his eyes and like every other year, students and parents were bustling around. As he walked around, he can see parents waving off to their children, kids excitedly greeting their friends with warm smiles and hugs, and before he can continue walking, he felt something land on his shoes. He quickly looked down and saw a frog that he would bet his wand on that it was Neville's. He picked up the frog and before he can go anywhere else, Neville quickly ran up to him. It took a while for Neville to regain his breathing.

"Hey Harry! Thanks for finding my frog. How've you been by the way? I hope you're still not upset over Cedric's death still."  
For a second, a grim expression was seen on Harry's face but it quickly passed.  
"No problem Neville. I'll see you in the Great Hall, alright? I got to find Draco and Ron."  
Harry gave Neville a quick smile and walked away in searching for his best friends. After a couple of minutes, he found them standing on a bench looking for someone. He hasn't seen his best friends the whole summer. Draco still looked like an arrogant bastard with a smirk glued on his face but Harry wouldn't have him any other way. Ron still has that goofy expression on his face which Harry quietly chuckled at.  
"Potter, over here!" Harry grinned. Draco would never call him by his first name. Never had and never will.

"Bloody hell mate. What took you so long?"  
"Let's just say that Neville's frog landed on my shoe."  
"Longbottom is always losing his frog. Why did he choose that blasted frog as his pet again?"

The three of them exchanged looks and before they knew it, they were all laughing for what reason they do not know. Well, Draco was chuckling.  
"Ginny, Fred, and George already boarded the train. We should too as well." Ron quickly grabbed his bags and rushed into the train.  
Draco nodded and followed Ron's actions with Harry on his tail. They went to go find a compartment and on the way, they saw Ginny in a compartment with her friends. They stopped to greet her and Draco smirked when Ginny blushed when it was Harry's turn to acknowledge her. For the past few years, Harry has been oblivious to Ginny's feelings for him but ever since last year, it looks like Harry has been developing a crush on his own. It took him a while to realize that. After passing a phase that included Cho, Harry has seen Ginny in a whole new light. Ron wasn't happy that Ginny was getting attention from all these boys but after a while, Harry and Draco, mostly Draco made Ron realize that Ginny was a grown girl. He still isn't happy about it though. But he realized that if Ginny had to date a boy, Harry would be the best choice.

After a couple of minutes, they found an empty compartment and put away their bags. Harry and Ron sat on one side with Draco sitting on the other with his legs taking up the rest of the space he had. He looked like a king by the way he had his hands behind his head and the smug expression on his face. They started talking about how their summer went, quidditch and what positions they would try out for, and before they can talk about anything else, Draco spoke.

"My father heard there is going to be a transfer student this year. I find that odd since there hasn't been any transfer student at Hogwarts in a long time with the exceptions of the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs but they were only here for the TriWizard Tournament." Draco glanced at Harry to see if he had any reaction to last year but Harry just gave him a wry smile.

"Do you think it has something to do with You-Know-Who?" Ron suggested quickly.  
"Ron, just because a student is transferring to Hogwarts now, it doesn't mean that it's related to Voldemort." Harry chuckled at Ron's paranoid self. Draco and Ron exchanged quick glances. As much as he hated to admit it, he kind of agreed with Ron.

"You never know mate, Volde-" Before Draco can continue, the food trolley stopped outside their door and being boys, their thoughts on Voldemort and the new transfer student were swayed by licorice wands and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The rest of their trip was consisted of stuffing their faces with candy, crude jokes from Draco, what they would expect in their 5th year, and more talk about quidditch.

The trio entered the Great Hall and sat down. The thousands of candles seemed to have lost a little bit of their brightness this year since the Great Hall was usually brighter than this. The enchanted ceiling showed the clear, night sky perfectly. Some stars were twinkling and the half-moon was glowing brightly. They greeted other people and chatted. Soon enough, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus joined their chatter. Harry looked up at where the professors were seated and saw that Professor Dumbledore was not there. Then everybody in the Great Hall was silenced as they saw Dumbledore entered through the Great Hall doors. Normally, that wouldn't cease their talking but the girl trailing behind Dumbledore sure did.

A girl that look around 5'5 walked with a cocky aura around her. Ron made a joke of how she and Draco could be an arrogant, power couple. Draco glared at Ron and Harry as they snickered at Ron's joke. Draco went back to studying the girl. She had a fair complexion with hazel eyes. She had a button nose and had light brown hair that was accompanied with natural honey and black highlights that was full of not exactly curls, but voluminous waves. It stopped at the middle of her waist. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the guys over there leering at her in a provocative way.

Dumbledore led her near the podium and he quickly made his way to make a speech. Draco inwardly groaned because he didn't want to hear a bloody speech. Before he can continue his thoughts, Dumbledore's voice rang across the Great Hall.

"Greetings to all returning students and 1st years. I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts, your home away from home. There will be a new Dark against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Dolores Umbridge."

As soon as he said that, every student look at the women dressed in a pink cardigan that was accompanied with a tight smile on her face. They had their fair share of DA teachers with one changing every year. Professor Lupin was the best one but the Ministry deemed that it wasn't fit for a werewolf to teach a group of kids.  
"Who is she?" Ron questioned.  
"I've heard of her. She was a Ministry of Magic bureaucrat who served as a Senior Undersecretary." Ron nodded and before Draco can go on, Harry interrupted him.

"She was there during my trial at the Ministry of Magic. She was of the people that voted for me getting expelled." Harry looked at her and Umbridge seem to have noticed since she gave him a mocking smile of her own.  
With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore silenced the chattering.  
"Now, that being said, there is also someone new that will be joining Hogwarts this year. Her name is Hermione Jean Granger and she will be a 5th year." She just stood there with a blank look on her face with her feet tapping impatiently against the floor. He then gestured towards the chair and she plopped down giving him an aggravated look. He just gave her a knowing smile in return and before she can do anything else, McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on her head.

_Hmm, a transfer at this time of year? What an interesting little girl. Now let's cut to the chase. Your mind is beyond your age. You have one of the cleverest minds that I have had experience with since Rowena Ravenclaw. That is saying something Ms. Granger. However, that being said, you use that mind for cunning deeds to get what you want. I bet Salazar Slytherin would be rolling in his grave if he heard of this trait in a muggleborn, a Slytherin perhaps? Your loyalty is wavering between two sides so Hufflepuff is certainly out. You are very daring and have a lot of nerve, definitely a Gryffindor trait. This is one of the most contradicting decisions I had in a long time._

The students were waiting impatiently. It has been 5 minutes and the Sorting Hat still didn't place her in a house yet. Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with a hidden mischief.  
"What do you think it's taking the hat so long?" Harry questioned. Before either Draco or Ron can reply, the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin. The normally loud Great Hall was filled with silence. Then all of a sudden, the students all busted into chatter. All over, you can hear snippets of conversations.

"This is impossible. How can she be in Slytherin if she is a muggleborn?"

"Salazar Slytherin is definitely rolling in his grave right now."

"She must have been real cunning to be placed in a house that only consists of purebloods."

All around the room, everyone was filled with shock. Even some of the professors were too.

"Wait, why were they surprised when the Sorting Hat placed her into Slytherin?" Harry questioned. Ron was too busy eating his roast beef to respond so Draco did it.  
"Well you see Potter, Granger is not a common surname for a pureblood. And you know that only purebloods can get into Slytherin."

The trio looked at her in surprise and as she walked to her table, she caught them staring and she smirked. She then continued to walk down to her seat.

"Yup, she is definitely a match for Malfoy." Harry snickered as Ron said this.  
"Shut up Weasley." Draco sneered but you can see amusement in his eyes.

For the rest of the time, they ate and conversed with one another with the new girl forgotten from their minds. A table over, Hermione sat at the end of the table where most of the 1st year Slytherins sat. A couple of them, not knowing that only Purebloods are to be placed in Slytherin tried to talk to her. She quickly glanced at them and sneered. She returned to her meal and throughout the rest of the feast, she didn't notice Dumbledore's stare on her.

The weekend passed way to quickly for the Trio. It was filled with catching up with old friends and packing away their stuff. Soon enough, it was Monday morning and it was time for class. They had Potions for double periods. As of right now, the Trio was rushing through the barren hallways because they only have a few minutes to get to their first class before being marked late.

"If only you didn't have to spend 30 minutes on your hair, we wouldn't be in this mess Malfoy."  
"Shut it Weasley, I got to look good for the ladies."  
"What girl would want to date a ferret?"  
"Now it's not the time guys. If we don't get there before Snape does, we're gunna get in trouble."  
"Not Malfoy. Snape seems to love Malfoy even if he is in Gryffindor."  
"I can't help it if he's my godfather."

They reached the dungeon just in the nick of time and quickly sat down in their seats. Harry and Ron sat together with Draco sitting at the desk next to him with a seat open. Snape entered the classroom and told them to open their textbooks to page 394. Twenty minutes into the lesson, the door to the dungeons was slammed open with a big noise. Everyone snapped their heads up to see the person that made the commotion. It was Hermione. She leisurely walked in looking like she didn't have a care in the world about being 20 minutes late.

"Ms. Granger, where have you been for the past twenty minutes?"  
"I got lost Professor. It is a very big school after all." Draco rolled his eyes at her response.  
"I recalled that you got a very thorough tour of the school on the weekend. Now, where were you?"  
"Yes Professor, you recalled correctly. However, I seem to have forgotten my way." Everyone detected the sarcasm that was in that sentence.  
"That is a petty excuse Ms. Granger. It seems to me that you landed yourself detention tonight at 8:00 and 10 points taken away from Slytherin."

The Slytherin kids glared at her but she wasn't fazed since she sneered at them.  
Harry and Ron snickered at the points being taken away from Slytherin.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, it seems you also landed yourself detention with Ms. Granger tonight." Their laughter immediately stopped and glowered at Snape.  
Draco quietly chuckled at them and soon enough, he also landed in detention. Harry and Ron wouldn't dare laugh at Malfoy fearing it would land them double detentions. Snape then instructed Hermione to sit next to Draco. Hermione gave Draco a glance and sat down. The rest of the day passed by quickly much to the enjoyment of the Trip but it quickly passed away when they remembered that they have detention.

The Trio made their way to the dungeons and they found Hermione already there, standing by the door with an annoyed look on her face. Snape opened the dungeon door then they followed him into his room. Then, he instructed them to clean every corner of it until it was spotless. It would have been easy but Snape ruined their mood even further when he told them they had to do it the muggle way. He then gestured to the muggle cleaning supplies at a corner of the room. But Draco inwardly sighed of relief when he saw some of the supplies were wizard brands. Snape cleared his throat.

"I have important things to do and when I get back, I expect to see this room spotless. If I see a speck of dirt on the floor or on the desk, you will find that you will do this tomorrow. I will be back in exactly 3 hours." With that being said, his black cloaked swished around him as he left the door.

They quickly got their cleaning supplies and started cleaning. Draco was cautiously cleaning a desk that had some weird, green slime on top of the surface. It was probably a potion gone wrong from a lesson this morning. He was cautious with it since anything can happen. In this case, something can pop out of the green goo and attack his handsome face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a rat scurried its way into another corner. He cringed at the thought of what else lurks around in this room. He shouldn't have to do this. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. This is the work for house elves. His father will hear about this. He sighed knowing it wouldn't matter because Snape was his godfather. But godfathers shouldn't do this to their pureblooded godsons. He glanced over and saw Weasley cowering over a small spider and Potter sweeping the floor. At the end of his broom, you can see dead cockroaches, dust bunnies, and some other things he really wouldn't like to think about. It was futile to clean the room. It was in a dungeon and dungeons aren't much known for being clean and dirt free. He glanced over to Granger and saw that she was wiping a desk in the back of the room.

A few minutes later, Harry walked over to Hermione intending to introduce himself.  
"Hi, my name is Harry Potter. I'm in Gryffindor if you didn't know that already." He then held out his hand for her to shake. She glanced at him and didn't make any motion that she was going to shake his hand anytime soon. He slowly put down his hand and scratched his head nervously. He turned around intending to escape the awkward introduction but then Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter aka the Boy Who Lived. You didn't need to introduce yourself, everybody in the bloody wizarding world knows you. Now shove off." She scowled at him and before she can get back to cleaning, Ron stepped in.

"Hey, that was real rude. He was just trying to be friendly and you were acting like a bloody brat."  
Hermione gave Ron a look over and smirked. "Ugly red hair, dazed look, and ratty robes; you're a Weasley aren't you? Well, guess what, you can shove off too."

Draco finally intervened. "Look here Granger, with that attitude; I can see why no other Slytherin would want to be seen around you. That and your blood is simply not pure enough for them." He then grabbed Harry and Ron's arm and before he can walk away, what she said next stopped him in his tracks.

"A Potter, a Weasley, _and _a Malfoy. I've heard loads about your family. You should be ashamed of yourself and your parents. Who knew Lucius Malfoy would have the balls to betray the Dark Lord and work on the light side as an auror. What a pathetic excuse for a deatheater."  
They were shocked but Draco didn't let his expressions show it. How did she know about that? Before anyone of them can do anything else, she gave them a scowl and walked out of the room well aware that she had two and a half hours left and the room didn't look any different to when they first started.

Draco was shocked that she knew information like this. How did she know about his father betraying Voldemort and working on the light side as an auror? Not that many people knew that Lucius was a deatheater. The only people that knew were Potter, Weasley and his family, the Order, the Ministry, and Voldemort himself. Ron halted his thoughts with a question that he knew that was plaguing all of their minds.

"How did she know your father was a deatheater?"  
"And more importantly, why did she address Voldemort as the Dark Lord?"  
"Whatever, let's just get back to cleaning this room before Snape has our behinds."

After a long, grueling two hours, they knew that the room looked no different than before. Harry saw that it was almost due time before Snape returns. Without a second thought, he waved his wand and the room became clean. Well, as clean as any dungeon can be.  
Draco smirked at Harry and said, "Very Slytherin of you Potter. What's next, Weasley will stop stuffing his mouth during meals?"  
"Shove off Malfoy." Ron just threw his dirty rag at Draco's face and they all chuckled. Snape then returned. True to his word, he returned exactly at 11:00. He gave them a knowing look and just dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They quickly got out of the dungeon and went back to the Gryffindor common room to get some sleep before class tomorrow.

That morning when the Trio woke up, they got ready to go down to their first class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. It was a nice day and the sun was shining with barely any clouds visible. Harry and Ron were excited since it was the first time that they get to see Hagrid since the beginning of the year and Draco just had a scowl on his face. He didn't feel like working with Hagrid's creatures. He's been especially cautious ever since the Hippogriff accident during their 3rd year. Harry and Ron were making fun of him the entire week. It didn't help that his father was sending him letters that week saying how he disappointed he was when he found out that his son let a hippogriff bit him. Just because Lucius was no longer a deatheater, it doesn't mean that he will turn all happy and loving. He had to keep up the Malfoy name after all.

They made their way down to the class and found out they had it with Slytherin. Hagrid then greeted Harry and Ron with big hugs that they eagerly returned and surprisingly, he even gave Malfoy a smile. Draco just gave him a hesitant wave in return. Hagrid then started the class with where to find a centaur. After half an hour, Hagrid stopped talking and narrowed his eyes at something at the back. The class quickly turned around to see what Hagrid was looking at. It was the new DA teacher, Professor Umbridge and slowly trailing behind her was Hermione.

"What seems to be the problem Professor?"  
"You had a missing student in your class, Ms. Granger to be exact. Now, if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that. Are you sure you deem fit to teach a class when you were not even aware that you were missing a student?" Umbridge narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I'm sorry Professor. She is new to this class and I'm not use to an extra head present. Now Hermione, why are you late?"  
"I slept in. Detention last night had me tired." She just shoved her hands into her pocket and looked away.  
Hagrid, Professor Umbridge, and the rest of the class, including the trio were surprised that she would give such a blunt answer. She didn't even made an excuse like she did yesterday during Snape's class.

"Well, I will see to it that you will have detention with me tonight. And Hagrid, I expect you to let this happen again or consequences will have to happen, now good day." Umbridge walked off leaving Hermione in a foul mood because she found out that she had detention again. She went to stand with the Slytherins and as she passed the Trio, she gave them a glare and they returned it with equal force.

The lesson was going on normally until the centaur ran away and Hagrid had to go capture him for his next lesson with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He left the Slytherins and Gryffindors on their own. All was going well until Pansy Parkinson went up to Hermione. The Slytherins stopped talking to see what was going on and the Gryffindors, noticing the amount of chatter was less than before, looked over to the Slytherins to see what was going on, including the Trio. Pansy was walking towards Hermione with a haughty smirk on her face and Hermione looked like she couldn't care any less. After a few moments, Pansy reached Hermione and they were only a wand's length away from each other. Hermione raised an eyebrow looking like she couldn't care any less.

"Look here Granger, I don't know why you were placed into Slytherin but I feel as my rightful place in this house, I have to let you know that you do not belong here. Do you want to know why? It's because you are a dirty, little, Mu-"Pansy was cut off by Hermione's face. Her expression turned very dark and menacing. A very cruel smirk appeared on her face.

"I'm a dirty, little, what? Were you about to say that I don't belong in Slytherin because of my inferior blood? Because I'm a mudblood? Well, guess what Parkinson, if you like your pure blood so much, you wouldn't mind seeing it on your body or splattered on the ground? If you desire that, I can make that happen." Pansy never looked that frightened in her life. She looked in Hermione's eyes and saw nothing but cold, hazel eyes. In that moment, she believed Hermione's threat. She looked around and saw everyone's eyes on them. She could not let them think she was afraid of this foul mudblood. She raised her hand intending to slap her but before she can hit her mark, Hermione's hand caught her wrist and tightened her hold. She still had on a frightening look on her face. She then smirked and squeezed her wrist. Throughout the field, you can hear Pansy's screech as she felt tremendous pain around her wrist.

Draco and the rest of the people that were there were taken back by how brutal Hermione was. He honestly didn't expect that things were going to go that far between Granger and Parkinson. It looks like Parkinson may be the cat fight type but it looks like Granger likes to fight brutally. "Bloody hell." Draco looked around and saw Ron was the one saying that. Harry was about to step in but Draco held him back. He gave Harry a look signaling that it was between the Slytherin girls and not them. Where was Hagrid when you need him? Hermione let go of Parkinson's wrist and sneered at her. Parkinson was holding her wrist and trembling. She walked away with Millicent Bulstrode and they were probably going to the Hospital Wing to get her wrist healed. Hermione looked around with a menacing glare on her face and walked off.

That night, Hermione was slowly trudging her way to Umbridge's office to receive her detention. She could've blown off the detention and did something worthwhile but she didn't feel getting another detention. After a couple of minutes, she was at her door. She knocked once knowing that if she didn't respond, she could just leave and say that Umbridge didn't respond to her knock. To her disdain, she did. "You may enter." With a sigh of exasperation, she turned the knob and entered. Her eyes were hit with a wave of pink. On a wall, it was filled with pictures of cats on plates. She mentally rolled her eyes when she saw the cats moving on the plates. Her gaze finally landed on Umbridge and saw that she was sitting there with a smile on her face as she sipped her tea.

"Well Ms. Granger, as your punishment for being late to class, you will have to write lines." Umbridge handed her a blank piece of parchment and Hermione was about to go through her bag to get a quill. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but for this punishment, you will be using this… special quill of mine. Now sit down and you will write I will not be late again. "

Hermione raised an eyebrow and sat down thinking it wasn't going to be that hard. She wrote "I will not be late again" the first time but then she felt this weird sensation on her hand. She ignored it and continued to write. She felt another stinging sensation in that area again and on it, she saw deep, scratch marks that said, "I will not be late again." She looked at Umbridge and she saw that she had on a very haughty smirk. "Learned your lesson Ms. Granger?" She merely responded with a nod. "Good, you may leave." Hermione simply glared at her but she just continued to sip her tea. She grabbed her bag and left. Once she closed the door, she raised her hand and inspected the words that were on her skin. It was red and it sting. She thought about going to the Hospital Wing but shrugged it off knowing she had worse and survived. She had a blank look on her face but quickly snapped out of it and continued walking down the hall to the dungeons.

The month of September passed by quickly for Hermione and the weather was fairly mild. Students were starting to realize that they have their O.W.L.s. Some laid back and thought they have more than enough time to study. Other students, like Hermione started studying immediately. Soon enough, it was time for their first Hogsmeade trip.

It was on a Saturday and students were getting ready to go. McGonagall and Filch were taking attendance of whose going and who's not. When they were about to leave, Hermione tagged along thinking anyone could go. However, noticing her, McGonagall stopped her and the Trio, being the nosy boys they are, turned around to see what the commotion was. It seems like they were not the only one that was nosy since many of the other kids turned around to. "Ms. Granger, do you have your permission slip to go to Hogsmeade?" Sensing Hermione's confusion, she explained some more. "You need a parent or guardian's permission to go on our Hogsmeade trips. That way, they will be aware that you are outside of Hogwarts." Hermione shook her head and lowered her eyes onto the ground. With a nod of her head, McGonagall ushered the students to keep on walking.

"It serves her right for acting like a bloody bitch to us." Ron muttered. Harry didn't say anything and just nodded. Draco just simply smirked. They looked back again and saw Hermione just standing there with a look on her face. A moment passed, and Professor Dumbledore came up next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ms. Granger, shall we go inside?" She just shrugged off his hand and turned around making her way inside the building. Dumbledore slowly followed her with a sad smile on his face for what apparent reason we do not know.

The Trio arrived at Hogsmeade and the first store they went to was Honeydukes. On this particular Hogsmeade trip, it was quite more crowded than usual. They squeezed their way through people and someone stepped on Ron's shoes. Draco and Harry had a short laugh at Ron's pain. They made their way to Honeydukes and stepped in and were greeted with tons and tons of delicious looking candy. They haven't had sweets since their train ride on the Hogwarts Express. They bought a whole bagful of sweets and they made their way to Sprintwitches to look at the latest Quidditch equipment.

Draco's mind was wandering off. It led to the thought of the Granger girl. She was certainly a mystery to him. She was a muggleborn in Slytherin, she knew about him and his family, and she is most definitely not afraid of getting in trouble or causing trouble. Draco snapped out of his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face. It was Ron's hand and Draco quickly swatted it away. Ron and Harry were making jokes about Draco dazing off for the next few minutes in which Draco responded in insults, but they knew it was just harmless joking. They then continued to enjoy themselves and walked into many different stores.

By the time they returned to Hogwarts, it was time for dinner. Everyone went to their house tables and sat down. Soon enough, a meal fit enough for a king appeared on the table and everyone started eating or in Ron's case, inhaling. During the middle of the meal, Hermione entered the Great Hall and even though it seemed normal, the Trio's eyes watched her until she sat down. They all glanced at each other, shrugged, and went back to eating.

Over at the Slytherin table, Hermione was not really eating. Her elbow was on the table and her head was rested on her palm as she pushed and played around with her food with a thoughtful look on her face. Her chicken thigh and mashed potatoes were already cold and she only took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She just grimaced at the brown blob on her plate and pushed it away. She just sat there solemnly and started thinking things that a 15 year old girl shouldn't be thinking. Her eyes harden at a single thought and she grabbed her bag making her way out of the Great Hall. And again, she didn't notice Dumbledore's eyes on her when she walked out. This time, the Trio didn't notice her as they were too busy talking about the upcoming quidditch trials with Ginny. However, Pansy noticed her walking out of the Great Hall and she was whispering nonsense about Hermione trying to get back at her when she broke her wrist.

TBC  
My first Harry Potter story. Please Review. Don't be afraid to give me feedback and by feedback, I mean if you like it or constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Hermione Granger was a new transfer student at the beginning of their 5th year. Knowing that she was a muggleborn, the students and the teachers were shocked when the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin.

**Author's Note**: I just want to say thank you to everybody that reviewed even though it wasn't a lot. I do appreciate it though. And I'm sorry if you do think the timeline is going a bit fast. It's just that I'm planning to take this story from 5th year to 6th year including the summer also. That's it. Let's continue on with the story.

The month of October went by too slow for the students at Hogwarts. The days are beginning to get longer and the lessons seem to drag on and on. Not to mention, Professor Umbridge is getting more control each and every passing day. She keeps adding more laws to this wall of hers and entrusted Filch to hang up the laws. For some odd reason, Filch seems to enjoy doing it. Just last week, Umbridge added a new law to Hogwarts which forbid them to loiter around the halls between classes. She often wanders the hallways looking for any rule breakers. She was really strict also. She saw a couple snogging near a statue and she gave them detention for 3 weeks. The Trio and many other students including Hermione thought it was a stupid idea. Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything and Umbridge seemed cocky with the Ministry backing her up. However, one good thing about October was that Dumbledore decided to host a masquerade Halloween dance. He announced that during dinner one night saying that due to the excitement and happiness that was present at the Yule Ball last year, he decided to have a Halloween ball for every student. It will take place the Sunday that was coming up which the students will have a chance to buy their dresses or in this case, dress robes from the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. Professor Dumbledore couldn't have picked a better time to have a Halloween dance since Umbridge have to go to do important Ministry things. She will be gone all weekend, another thing the students were excited about.

Things seem to have gotten more violent between the Trio and Hermione. Their arguments always start off with Hermione walking up to them and insulting all of them together, or just targeting one. Insults fly back and forth usually ending with them pointing their wands at each other waiting to hex each other's face off. She didn't even stop with the Trio. She goes on with Draco's family, mostly his father and Draco gets livid anytime she mentions it. He looked like he wanted to use Crucio on her. She insults Harry by mocking him of how he has no parents and with Ron; she usually insults his whole family. Always saying how poor they were and many times, Ginny stepped in and before anyone can do anything, a professor usually intervenes.

Hermione didn't just act like this around the Trio. She acts like this around anyone. Ron made a joke in class about how Hermione was like a living, girl version of a dementor who just sucks the happiness out of everyone. Hermione shot a hex at him and landed detention for 2 nights. It seems like the only person that tolerated her existence was Dumbledore and Draco just said that he was just old and loony in the head. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore was behind him. Harry and Ron just looked around with innocent faces and when Draco looked behind, Professor Dumbledore just had an amused expression. He was surprised when Dumbledore just chuckled and walk away without giving him a punishment for saying that. If Umbridge heard him bad mouthing her, she would have immediately punished him right on the spot.

To everyone's delight, Sunday night arrived. The dance would start around 6:00 and would end at 10:30 for the 1st through 3rd years, and 12:00 for the rest of the older kids. Harry, Draco, and Ron arrived at the doors of the Great Hall with their dates on their arm. Harry, after a lot of pep talks from Ron and some from Draco finally mustered up enough courage to ask Ginny to be his date. However, he was so nervous that it came out as gibberish and it took Ginny a moment to finally figure out what he asked. Harry thought he messed up his chance turned around quickly intending to go sulk in a corner before Ginny stopped him and said yes with a smile on her face. Harry was stunned and all he did was nodded and let out a sigh of relief with a very noticeable blush on his face. When he told Ron and Draco what happened, they couldn't pass up the chance to make fun of his speaking gibberish. The Boy Who Lived couldn't even ask out a girl to a dance properly.

Ron certainly had better luck than Harry in this case. He walked in the Gryffindor common room from quidditch practice intending to go collapse on his bed to take a long nap forgetting that he had to take a shower since he was dirty. However, before he can walk up the staircase leading up to the boys' dorm, Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor from their year, marched up to Ron and pressed her lips onto his. Ron being the slow guy he is had a dumbfounded expression on his face when Lavender ended the kiss. Lavender practically demanded he go with her to the dance and after a few, dazed moments, he slowly nodded still not comprehending was just happened. She squealed of happiness before giving him a quick hug and running back to the girls' dorm probably to gossip about what just happened a few moments ago.

Draco had way better luck than Ron and Harry. He was known for being a looker and many girls from every house, even Slytherin asked him to the dance. He was quite arrogant about it too, rubbing it in their faces. However, he didn't want to go with any of them. He didn't even want to go at all but Ron and Harry, after much bribing and persuading him, he reluctantly decided to go. He agreed to go with a girl named Parvati Patil. She was in their year and also in Gryffindor. Draco thought she was pretty and he didn't mind going with her.

Once Molly heard about the Halloween dance, she immediately sent over a pair of dress robes for Ron and a mask. The dress robes looked familiar to the dress robes he had on last year but it was more mature. Still, Draco made fun of him and Harry just laughed. The mask was a simple black one, similar to Harry's. Harry had on a simple black robe and Ginny blushed when she saw him. Draco also had on a simple black robe but it looked way more expensive and it looked fancier also. He _is _a Malfoy after all. Instead of a black mask, he had on a white one.

Their dates look stunning. Ginny begged her mom to let her buy a dress at Hogsmeade. Lavender and Parvati also went with her. When Harry caught sight of Ginny, he thought his heart would stop because she looked amazing with a white dress that clung to her upper body and the rest of the dress was loose and had a little trail. Her hair was curled and she had on a white mask. Ron couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lavender walk down the stairs to the common room. She had on a dark, blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline and it was like a party dress; it hugged her curves and flared out to her knees after it reached her waist. She had on an ivory colored mask that had a single feather on the side. Her hair was in waves. Draco was surprised when he saw Parvati. She ditched her traditional Indian robes and had on a dress similar to Lavender only it was purple and she had a white shawl loosely wrapped around her arms. Her mask was like Ginny's but it had on a lace detail to match her shawl. Her hair was braided in an intricate pattern.

The guys led the girls into the Great Hall and they were all stunned. Draco looked like he couldn't care less but inside, he was a bit impressed. There was a small layer of mist surrounding the floor making it look mysterious, perfect for Halloween. The long house tables have been transformed into many round tables with a black table setting with and red big plates with white mini plates on it. They saw many people were already seated and Ron pointed out a table with 6 seats. They quickly made their way over there. Draco pulled out Parvati's chair and seeing that, Ron and Harry did it too so they won't be upstaged. The girls giggled and sat down. The guys sat down themselves and they all chatted waiting for the dance to start. Shortly, Dumbledore walked in with McGonagall on his arms and led her to the podium and motioned her to sit down where the rest of the Professors normally sit. Draco inspected his surroundings. There were bats flying at the top of the ceiling but they were probably tamed to do just that. There were pumpkins with faces carved into them placed randomly around the room. With magic, the expressions on the pumpkins were changing every 5 minutes. There was a big space that would be later use for dancing and a stage for a performance. The Hall was dim with only two candles floating at each tables and a couple at the dance floor. There were more decorations but he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ron called out his name.

By that time, it looks like everyone had showed up. Dumbledore cleared his throat and as his eyes roamed around, he smiled. When his eyes caught Harry's eyes, he winked and kept looking around. Somehow he knew that it was Harry even with the mask on. The room was silenced and everyone was paying attention to their Headmaster. Dumbledore started speaking.

"Good Evening fellow Professors and students. You guys certainly transformed yourself tonight with the guys look certainly look handsome and the girls look beautiful. Now, we're going to have a feast before you guys get to dance. We have a surprise for you guys tonight; we know you young kids love your music so I get the Weird Sisters to play. Now, let the feast commence and if you are feeling hungry throughout the night, there is also going to be an additional snack table at the right corner of the room."

All of a sudden, all different types of food showed up on the table and they dug in. While Draco was eating the mash potatoes, his thoughts wavered into the form of Granger. Was she here right now? He inspected the people that was currently eating and didn't see anyone with her honey colored hair. When he realized he was thinking about her, he snapped out of his thoughts and smirked at something Parvati said to assure her that she was paying attention.

Soon enough, they finished eating and by the looks of it, other people were too. All of a sudden, smoke was coming from the stage. Everyone looked curiously to see what was going on and all of a sudden, the Weird Sisters popped out of nowhere and started playing their music. It blasted through the Great Hall and Draco bet that even Snape can hear it in his dungeons since he was not here right now. People immediately rushed to the dance floor and started dancing and singing along. Draco let Parvati dragged him onto the dance floor and he saw that the same thing happened with Ron and Draco. They all looked at each other and shrugged. They were here to enjoy themselves and that they will.

They danced through the night with their dates and they were having a splendid time. Occasionally, they stopped to take a rest of get something to eat. Everyone was definitely enjoying themselves. Well, not e_veryone. _

Hermione Granger was in the Slytherin common room sitting on the couch just staring at the fire. They said fire provided warmth but in this case it wasn't true. The dungeons were always cold and Hermione felt even colder now that she was alone. Normally, she was always alone but now that everyone was enjoying themselves and she was here by herself, she even felt lonelier. It didn't even matter anyways because no one ever talks to her. They were too afraid of getting diseases from her supposedly "dirty blood." She looked at the clock that placed on the wall in front of her and saw that it was only 9:47. She decided to head to the Great Hall to see what was going on. She glanced at the wretched thing on her arm and got her school cloak. She wrapped it around herself and walked out of the common room. It took her a while to get to the Great Hall since she was walking at a slow pace. When she reached the doors of the Great Hall, she peeked in hoping no one would see her. It was unlikely because everyone was dancing and having too much fun to even glance at her way. Her eyes wandered around and saw the Trio laughing with their dates. Before she can do anything else, she felt a hand rest on her shoulders. She straightened her back and turned around with her wand ready for anything. She held her wand ready to attack but when she turned around, she saw it was her old, loony, Headmaster staring down at her with kind eyes. She slowly lowered her wand hand and cleared her throat, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Now Ms. Granger, why aren't you in there enjoying yourself? From what I can see, you're merely an audience of the fun." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

It took Hermione a while to respond. Finally, she said "Why would I go to this stupid shindig you call a dance?" Her gaze lowered to the ground and like many other times, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her cloak and looked away avoiding his gaze. She knew Dumbledore didn't believe her excuse. Truthfully, she didn't have a dress to go since she was not permitted to go to Hogsmeade. And if she did go, they probably didn't have long sleeve dresses that can cover the thing on her arm. She also didn't want to be the only one without a date. No boy would ever ask her since everyone hates her. She frankly didn't care anymore.

She scoffed at Dumbledore and walked away, intending to go back to the common room. However, before she can get far, she heard Dumbledore's voice. "Remember Ms. Granger, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Hermione pondered on those words and after what it felt like hours but in reality was only seconds, she continued walking away. She didn't see the solemn expression on his face.

She finally reached her common room door and went to her dorm. She looked at the time and saw it was 10:05. For some odd reason, she felt tired even though she always stays up later that that even on school nights. Taking off her cloak and carelessly dropping it on the floor, she plopped down onto her bed and before her head can even hit the pillow, she fell asleep. That night, like every night, nightmares came and haunt her. That night, like every night, she took the Dreamless Sleep Potion. That night, like every night, it didn't work until it was almost time for her to wake up.

Like every morning, she wakes up to dark circles and bags around her eyes.

Like every morning, she casts a disillusionment charm for it so no one would notice it.

And like every morning, she mentally curses her body for not staying asleep… forever.

She did her everyday morning routine and went down noticing the common room was full of people talking about how much they had fun last night at the dance. Some guys were even bragging about how some of them got to get shag in the closest with their date. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone's eyes snapped onto her figure and once they did so, they starting spewing out insults and glaring her.

She insulted some of them back and even set a 6th year's robes to set on her fire without even doing anything with her wand. They were surprised that she can do wandless magic. With a fierce glare, she left them and made her way to get some breakfast. When she arrived, the Great Hall looked like there wasn't even a party here last night. She glanced at Umbridge and she didn't even look like she had the slightest clue of what happened last night.

She took her time to get to the table and along the way; she spotted the Trio and enchanted a piece of parchment to fly over to their direction. It landed in front of Ron and Harry and Draco peered over his shoulders to read what it said. When they saw it said _Gryffindorks_, they looked up to see the culprit. When they looked up, they saw Granger just standing there giving them a very cruel smirk. Ron was about to stand up and give her a piece of his mind, but Draco pulled him down while giving his own glare to Granger. Hermione stared at them, wondering what took so long for their reaction but then, she saw Harry mutter something to Draco and Ron. She narrowed her eyes to see his mouth movements and she thinks he said that they shouldn't stoop to her level. She scoffed at them and continued walking to her table. She sat down and took a sip of her pumpkin juice and grabbed a piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon and put it on her plate. She also ate some scrambled eggs. And like every meal, she sat there _alone_ just eating.

When it was time for her first class, she got up and head to Defense against the Dark Arts. The class piled in and she sat down in her seat at the back. Umbridge walked in with her normally, creepy smile and everybody got silent. She told everybody to open their textbooks. Many of them dared not to groan and complain but they did it inwardly in their head fearing detention with her. For the past two months, she did not let them use their wands during the class. Draco sneered at the thought and Ron and Harry complained landing all three of them in detention.

"P-professor?" Everybody snapped their eyes to the girl who filled the silent void of which they call a lesson. Even Hermione curiously looked up. It was a Gryffindor girl. Hermione scoffed inwardly, should have knowing it would have been one of those bloody Gryffindors.

"Spit out your question already child."  
"Well, uh, why can't we use our wands in this class?"  
Harry's voice cut in and Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's right! We need to learn how to protect and defend ourselves!" Umbridge seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second. Ron and Draco were ready to cut in anytime soon but Umbridge cut them off.  
"Mr. Potter, it is not necessary to learn these spells because there won't be anything for you to protect and defend against."  
"Yes there is! You Know Wh-"Harry was interrupted by Hermione.  
"So Professor, are you saying we shouldn't learn how to protect ourselves when Voldemort comes back?" Hermione grimaced due to how hypocritical she sounds.  
The class was stunned on how she can say his name so easily. Umbridge furrowed her eyebrows in aggravation.  
"That is enough from you and Mr. Potter! For the final time, Mr. Potter is false claiming. You Know Who won't be coming back. And you two will have detention with me tonight! Now go back to reading your textbooks." She huffed and the class turned back to their textbooks. Harry and Draco shared a glance knowing that they will have to talk about this later.

Hermione huffed and started doodling random things in her textbook. She already knew this stuff due to all the studying she did during Hogsmeade trips and other times she was free and had nothing to do. Her eyes started to waver and she yawned. Before she can even _try _to go to sleep, it was time for her next class. She had divination next with Trelawney. She inwardly groaned. She absolutely hated that class. She already knew what her future was going to be like so she didn't need a crazy lady telling her. It seems that these days, every class she has been in is with Gryffindor and she took every chance to torment the Trio. She entered the room at sat down at an empty table and starting playing around with the crystal ball. She made them do Tessomancy which is the art of reading tea leaves to predict events that will happen in the future. Hermione was frustrated. All she can see was rubbish at the bottom of the cup. She shrugged her shoulders and started to move the cup back and forth, not really caring about the pile of shite.

Trelawney broke the class's concentration by asking to see Draco Malfoy's cup. She spoke out loud for the class to hear. "I see a Falcon which means a deadly enemy but I also see the sun which also means great happiness. I also distinguish the Skunk which means danger in your path, very interesting my boy." Draco raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. Behind him, he heard a scoff and saw it was Granger that did that. He glared at her and when she saw it was him that was boring holes into her forehead, she glared back with equal force. He stopped his glaring to see what Trelawney had to say about Harry and Ron. Apparently, he had the same thing like Draco except without the Falcon. Draco was confused. He thought that Voldemort was the deadly enemy. Does this mean he will have another enemy? And finally, it was Harry's turn.

"I see the Falcon which represents a deadly enemy, the Club which means an attack, the Skull meaning there is danger in your path, and oh Merlin, the Grim. Do you know what this means Mr. Potter? The Grim is an omen for death." Harry was wide eyed. Should he believe this? It is rarely that Trelawney's predictions came true. A very lord snort and continuous laughter broke his thoughts. The whole class including Trelawney looked towards the direction of the laugh. It was Hermione Granger.

"Now _THAT_ I believe. Who knows Professor Trelawney? Your predictions might actually come true for once." Harry was about ready to hex her into next year but Trelawney stopped him. She slowly walked towards the back and motioned for Hermione to give her the cup. Hermione just raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. After seconds, Trelawney gave up and picked up Hermione's cup on her own. The class was listening with great attention to see what she would say.

"I see many things in your cup Ms. Granger. First of all, I see the Falcon meaning a deadly enemy, the Skull which means danger in your path, the Club which represents an attack, and the Cross which means trials and suffering. This is strange Ms. Granger; normally, in everyone's cup, there is always a distinct figure of the Sun which means great happiness. However, in your cup, I don't see a single figure that could be the Sun at all. Apparently, you will have to face all these troubles yet in the end, happiness will not find you and you will not find it." Hermione's expression faltered but it instantly went back to the way it was before, amused. She let out a laugh proving to Trelawney that she didn't believe any of this nonsense. Trelawney's patience snapped. She has had it with the girl.

"Ms. Granger, you obviously lack the requirements to be a part of Divination."  
Hermione's temper flared up. She immediately glared at the Professor once she finished saying that. Without a word, she grabbed her bag, stood up, and with great force, knocked the crystal ball off the table so hard that it crashed into hundreds of pieces on the floor. She scoffed at Trelawney and walked out the door. Draco's eyes followed her as she stormed out of the classroom with a sneer on her face.

Hermione was furious. How dare that pathetic excuse of a teacher teaching a useless course tell her that she lacked the requirements? No one even believed her. She didn't care anyways. She's glad that she dropped this class, so she can focus more on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still furious.

Hermione roamed the barren hallways until it was time for lunch. She slowly made her way down. By the time she reached the Great Hall, everyone already started eating. For no entire reason, she suddenly felt full. She turned around and made her way back to the common room. Hermione didn't care if she missed a meal, if she ever got hungry, she can just sneak her way into the kitchen. At the corner of Draco's eye, he saw her leaving and didn't give it another thought. He was brought back into the conversation when he heard Ron talking about DADA.

"Harry, how are we supposed to defend ourselves against Voldemort and his Death Eaters if we're just reading from a textbook? Not even that, the textbook doesn't even have spells in it…" Draco nodded.

"I agree with Weasley, Potter. We need a new DADA teacher because the only good teacher we had was Lupin was the Ministry sacked him when they found out he was a werewolf."

"I don't know about this, guys. What happens if someone caught us? Umbridge would have our heads and she will finally have a reason to expel us. Merlin knows that she has been on my back ever since the moment she stepped into Hogwarts." Harry bit his lip and looked down onto the table, not staring at anything particular but he just had a distant look.

"That's the thing mate, we won't _let_ her know. We'll just find a place and we'll practice in there."

"Merlin, Weasley. Did someone slip in an intelligent potion in your pumpkin juice or something? You actually sound like you have a brain now." Draco had an amused smirk on his face. He lived to taunt Potter and Weasley. No other thing brings satisfaction that making their lives hell. Just because they were _close _friends, it doesn't exclude them from his insults.

Ron glared at Malfoy.  
"Sod off Malfoy. I don't see you coming up with anything better." Harry interrupted their daily spat.  
"But the main problem is that who is going to teach us? Dumbledore can't afford to teach us because if Umbridge finds out some way, she is going to accuse him and he will definitely get fired. And everybody in this school knows that she is dying to get his job so she has no limitations to making rules and shite like that." Harry scowled at Umbridge for emphasis.

"Potter, we thought the solution to this problem was obvious, even Weasley knows it." Harry and Ron looked confuse. Draco was tempted to palm his face. He was friends with a couple of dunderheads.  
"Potter, you're the teacher. It's obvious because you had a lot of experience with the Dark Arts being the Boy Who Lived." Ron finally figured it out and he eagerly nodded his head. Harry seems hesitant.

"I don't know guys. I always seem to attract more trouble. You guys especially know this because _you're_ the one that accompanied me during my liaisons. And besides, what's the point in doing this if it's just going to be us three." Draco groaned. Potter had to make everything difficult.

"Potter, you're making everything difficult. The thing is you're over thinking everything. It's not going to be just us three. Other people are going to join too. It's not just you that believes Voldemort is back."

"Yea Harry, we can invite people from our house and Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff. I definitely think that Slytherin shouldn't join. I don't trust those foul snakes, especially that Granger. She's the first muggleborn that got sorted into that evil house and turns out, she's just as nasty and vile as the other Slytherins, maybe even more." Ron continued stuffing his face. Draco grimaced. Even though Lucius didn't care that he hanged out with Weasley, he would still be appalled by his eating manners. Draco was surprised when Lucius let him have Weasley as a friend but that quickly disappeared when Lucius said that it will make the Malfoy name look good.

Harry still seemed hesitant. He didn't want anyone hurt because of him. He already had a lot of people that sacrificed their lives for him and he didn't need any more on his conscience. Harry looked at Draco and Ron and after much thinking, he blurted out the answer.

"Yes." Ron and Draco looked confuse.  
"Yes, we should teach other kids how to protect themselves and yes, I will be the one that will be teaching them." Draco smirked and nodded his head and Ron gave a wide grin. Harry looked at Dumbledore. When Dumbledore caught his eye, he winked at Harry with the usual twinkle in his eyes. For some reason, Harry thinks that Dumbledore knows what they're up too. Harry smiled, what can possibly go wrong? In the back of Harry's head, he knows that with him, everything goes wrong.

"Guys, I know the perfect place to have our meetings." Draco nodded his head signaling for Harry to go on.

"Have you ever heard about the Room of Requirement?" Draco and Ron looked utterly confused with Ron having this confused look on his face and Draco raising his eyebrow. Harry continued on and explained the room to them.

"It's a secret room on the seventh floor. You will not see it because the door is hidden. You have to walk past the door 3 times thinking of what you need. Soon enough, the door will appear. Dobby told me about it when he first heard about it from the other elves."

Ron looked astounded and Draco looked interested. Draco said, "Alright than, we'll use the Room of Requirement as our place. Don't let just anyone hear about our plans. If Umbridge caught wind of this, she'll have our butts in no time." Ron laughed when Draco said butt and Draco promptly smacked him in the back of his head. Harry smiled when it turn out to be a full on spat with them insulting one another.

Harry went back to eating his meal and for the rest of the time, they spent their time eating and talking about their plan.

Somewhere else, a dark and sinister voice spoke out to Bellatrix Lestrange. She had wild, unruly dark hair. Her time in Azkaban left her with a gaunt face. Her eyes were filled with a crazed look and her thin lips were shut while listening to her master. She was a tall woman but you couldn't tell because she was bowing down, showing a sign of respect.

"Bellatrix, I need the prophecy and I desire it now. There might be more information that could be useful to finally ridding the world of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, once and for all. But to do that, I actually need to get ahold of it."

Red eyes stared down at Bellatrix. He was a human, but he looked far from it. His skin was an unnatural shade as it was as pale as snow. For his nose, it was two slits that resembled a snake's for his nostrils. He was void of hair and his long, thin arms were accompanied with long fingers. His nails were a shade of light blue. He was dressed in a formal, black dress robe. After a moment of silence, Voldemort spoke.

"I have a plan, just round up Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Dolohov, and some others. Be ready to feel the mark. Oh, make sure the girl will be there too. Don't fail this Bellatrix or else punishments will be upon you."

With that being said, he left the room leaving the crazed woman alone.

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I really get motivated to update faster when more people review. And I need to know if you guys like it. Tell your friends about this story too! So please? TBC. Shout out to my chapter 1 reviewers; tabbialice, IvoryDarkWolf, and Hermione Voldemort Riddle. **


End file.
